The present invention relates to a paint spraying device and more particularly to industrial spraying apparatus for applying paint to an overhead pipe, or the like.
In the maintainance of industrial buildings it is often necessary to repaint various overhead pipe lines that may be made from a variety of materials. Since these pipe lines generally extend overhead and cannot be reached unless standing on a ladder, it has been necessary to painstakingly paint these pipes. In many instances it is also difficult to gain access behind the pipes in order to be assured that a coating of paint has been applied thereto.